The Present
by Midwich Cuckoo
Summary: Alice gets a birthday present from Edward and Emmett - quite a unique one.


**Disclaimer:** No copyright infirngment is intended, as I'm not in the possession of rights to Twilight etc. Everything I do own about the story is just the idea – but then again, it's not fully mine either, as I got inspired by Anne Rice and her „Blood and Gold" - do you remember the unfortunate adventure of Mael whose head and arm got severed at one point and how it ended? **The beta** is Sosaveme – thank you so very much.

„ **THE PRESENT"**

(written by Midwich Cuckoo)

Alice still shivering, stood up from her bed where she was suffering so much merely a moment before, staggering shakily on her new legs that had so unexpectedly replaced her old ones, the pair of which had served her for the last century since she became a vampire. The girl blinked in a bewilderment; her golden eyes opened wide as she stared at her new limbs emerging from the hem of a plain, knee-length red skirt whose deep burgundy shade made a pleasant contrast to the impeccable paleness of her new legs; much longer and shapelier than the ones she was used to. Alice Cullen still couldn't believe what just happened – that the boys could actually ever be capable to come up with an idea to do something even close to what they had just done - Edward and Emmett – the group strongman – both had worked together to catch her as she was lying in her bedroom, resting and while inhumanly strong Emmett held her down forcibly, ignoring her screams, Edward just caught her by her neck and... ripped her head off to stick it, unable to scream now what Alice wanted to do out of a pure fear and horrible pain as well due to not having access to the lungs through which air could flow, to the headless body of a vampire they had just brought in, covered with a linen. They glued it to the body with the vampire venom in the same manner and with the same easiness a weak human child could link two pieces of paper with a glob of glue. Alice couldn't even let out one single scream even though she desperately did want to.

The vampire couldn't believe what happened - she just couldn't - that the boys could treat her complaining so seriously - her complaining that her body, which was malnoutrished from spending so much time in an asylum without a proper nourishment, was so gaunt and stick-thin, quite unlike the one of Rosalie, the beauty queen - curvy and voluptuous. She was sure she wasn't complaining _that_ much - well... maybe but for her mind which Edward could read without any problem, after all – nevertheless, regardless of what the truth was like, the insolent boys decided to do their best to solve the problem of their friend in the best way they could. And certainly this way entailed stealing the body of one of their victims transformed into a vampire instead of getting her blood drunk instead for a change, to replace their bodies. It was at least the way they explained it to her as she was lying there (what else could she do, after all, when her whole body was reduced to a mere head?) trying to scream voicelessly out of fear and pain (and disbelief they could be doing something that painful and dangerous to her) when they ripped her head off to stick it to the body they had brought it, which was oozing with a venom seeping from the place where its neck and head should have been. Their calming words of explanation were seeping into Alice's consciousness very slowly. It was going to be her birthday present as she was going to have her birthday soon - a new body. Inspired with Anne Rice's „Blood and Gold" read by Edward and the adventure of poor Mael whose head and arm got severed at one point just to get reattached with the help of vampire blood given to him by his faithful companions - blood in this case could get replaced with a venom – Edward and Emmett decided to give it a try to replace her old gaunt body she wasn't satisfied with for a new one.

As Alice got explained, the previous owner of it was some really evil woman, the beauty of the body of whom got even surpassed by the darkness hiding in her heart. The young woman used the charms of said body to wrap wealthy men around her smallest finger, killing them effectively after they married her soon after their wedding. A veritable black widow, married thrice. And all of this at the age of only twenty four. Edward, whose vampire power was mind reading, instantly realized with whom they had to do and decided to make a good use of his power at last. Luring the woman to his car, Emmett and Edward took her to the woods in the suburbs and changed her, holding a hand over her mouth from which screams of pain let out every now and then, more and more often as the venom was slowly saturating her whole organism. They spent three days there and afterwards, when the body stopped changing, Edward, with one smooth movement, ripped his victim's head off to take the body with them, while the very head was set ablaze, as the boys explained to Alice. They didn't feel sorry for her to a smallest extent, as the woman was an evil person not deserving this sort of feelings.

It was the story she was treated to and Alice actually wasn't too happy to hear that her new body belonged previously to a killer, a black widow. But the reflection of the perfection she saw in the mirror, muffled any protests she could have really efficiently – one look was enough; no one could be complaining upon seeing such a shapely body, round buttocks, wide hips, full breasts – a perfect hourglass body.

„Are you finally happy now?" Alice heard Edward's voice. „After all that whining that you were so skinny and not attractive enough for Jasper? Yes, I heard all of this exquisitely well" he added, damaging in this way any trace of doubts he wasn't in the habit of overhearing the thoughts of the family members.

„It was so painful" Alice whispered. „And so scary. Are you crazy, Emmett and you? You could have killed me! Wait until I see Jasper!" she said in an angry voice. „He's going to kill you for this".

„He's going to be very happy upon seeing you" Emmett said „if anything. We are really sorry we made you go through it not even knowing it was going to work, but look at this from this point of view" - the boy grinned, showing his beautiful white teeth - „your body is perfect now and you aren't going to be afraid one day Jasper will dump you for a girl with a more attractive body". The boy grinned in a benign, yet irritating smile for which Alice for a short moment felt like punching him.

„But it hurt so much. I seriously had no idea what you were going to do, you two" the vampire girl said. „I thought you were going to kill me" she admitted hesitantly, looking at her new body in the mirror again. „It was so painful" she repeated as she was looking at the perfection in the mirror. „Nevertheless it's gone now and my body is wonderful. I'm really curious to see what Jasper is going to say" Alice said and took a look at her old body, lying headless near the bed, seeming even smaller and more gaunt than it really was; the blood was spotting the dress it was still wearing.

„Wait one moment" Edward said suddenly and a knife picked by him from the nightstand of Alice shone in his hand. "What we also brought you is also her hair" he announced, pointing at something that looked like a wig with long blonde curls oozing with a vampire venom; something that also lay at the nightstand. „So... sorry to say this but you have to prepare for more pain. It is going to last only for a moment, I swear".

Alice's eyes widened as she was staring at the knife, scared, holding her breath.

„N... no..." she whispered softly.

„You were also compaining that your hair is way too short, like a boy's hair. Complaining about this _all_ the time" Edward snorted in quite a contemptuous way. He raised his hand. „And please, don't claim you didn't" he said trying to muffle any protests by Alice. „I heard it well in your mind. So" he said raising the knife „Emmett, hold her down. It's going to hurt only for a short moment. I know it will but oh, well, it was Emmett's idea." He picked the curly „wig".

Alice's eyes widened even more as she was staring at the shining knife.

„The hair should fit you as well" Edward said.

 **The End.**


End file.
